Make New Friends but Hide the Old
"Make New Friends But Hide the Old" is the third episode in Season 2 of JESSIE, and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on November 2, 2012. Plot It is the beginning of the school year, and Jessie and Bertram could not be happier. On Emma's first day of high school, she meets a rude, aggressive girl named Rosie. Rosie is an environmentalist and liberal feminist who tires to fight the stereotypes imposed upon her by society. To Emma's dismay, they are assigned to do an art project together, and Rosie ends up embarrassing her because Rosie thinks two people from different social classes cant get along well. Meanwhile, Luke searches through his backpack and Kenny the Koala accidentally falls out. Ravi takes the blame, which leaves him being teased. Luke feels guilty then reveals to everyone that it was his stuffed animal. Meanwhile, Zuri refuses to do her homework when she starts 3rd grade, and Jessie tries to help. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Kelly Gould as Rosie *Shanna Strong as Shelby *Evan Roe as Billy *Amy Farrington as Ms. Devlin Quotes Trivia *The name of this episode comes from the Girl Scout song, "Make new friends but keep the old, One is silver and the other gold, A circle is round, it has no end, That's how long I want to be your friend." *One character, Billy, is the major school bully, bullies Ravi (almost bullied Luke). *Ravi learned how to get the ladies in this episode. *All of the Ross kids moved up a grade. Ravi moved to 6th grade, Luke moved to 7th grade, Zuri moved to 3rd grade and Emma moved to 9th grade. *This is the first apperance of Rosie. *It is learned that Jessie was actually really happy about the kids going to school. *In this episode Emma makes an actual friend. *Jessie refers to Emma looking like Barbie when Emma was upset and she said, "Emma, what's wrong? You look like Ken, (Barbie's boyfriend) died." *This episode was filmed a day before "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call" aired making it being filmed on July 25, 2012. *This was filmed before The Whining due to the contunity error and the chronilogical order. *Kevin is the opposite of Finch, Luke's other friend. *Jessie mentions she was pantsed by Darla in front of her school exposing her giant tighty whites (Granny Panties). Goofs *Since Zuri didn't do her homework she should have gotten in trouble. However it was never shown if she got in trouble at all. *This episode does not fit into chronilogical order. This episode takes place on the first day of school and The Whining took place on Halloween. Therefore, Emma was already in high school this was probably because this episode was in production before then. *When Zuri is complaining about having to do vocab words, and reading them off the sheet, in the closeup you can see it is actually a math sheet. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes aired in November Category:Phill Lewis as Wolfie Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:JESSIE Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Episodes with Memorable Quotes